1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to camera modules, and particularly to a camera module for use in a digital camera or a portable electronic apparatus such as a mobile telephone, a personal digital assistant, etc.
2. Description of Related Art
Camera modules are generally installed in mobile telephones, personal digital assistants or other portable electronic apparatuses to record the memorable moments due to their convenience and practicality. The designs of the camera modules have evolved toward lightweight and compactness tendency, so have the currently popular digital camera modules.
In the art, a two-step type camera module is proposed. The camera module generally includes a lens and a motor for driving the lens into telescopic movement. When the camera module operates, the lens is driven by the motor to move from a near focal point to a far focal point.
However, during the telescopic movement of the lens, the lens is driven by the motor to directly move from the near focal point to the far focal point. This kind of camera module has only two focal points, i.e., the near focal point and the far focal point. The lens cannot be precisely driven by the motor to stop at a precise position between the near focal point and the far focal point. Such a shortcoming needs to be solved.